Control
by Simonilla
Summary: To the rest off the world it seemed like the four boys were best mates and close to being brothers. They were very close, closer even then brothers. OTP4 BDSM D/s


**Summary: **To the rest off the world it seemed like the four boys were best mates and close to being brothers. They were very close, closer even then brothers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or know McFly.

**Author's notes: **This story is dedicated to the wonderful and amazing girl Magio! I love her! She is the best girl in the world!

**Prologue:**

To the rest off the world it seemed like the four boys were best mates and close to being brothers. They were very close, closer even then brothers. But still as lovers there was something different with them. Tom and Harry had always been dominating in the friend group, but then Dougie had started to take charge as well, which left only Danny as the submissive. He didn't want to be in control, and when he was he wasn't very good at it. It didn't come natural to him as it did with the other boys. He loved letting them make decisions for him, telling him what to do. Since the day the band had started and they had moved in together he had dreamt about it. First it had been Dougie who had taken sexual control over him and then Harry and Tom had joined too.

He hated it when he was away from them. He hated it when he couldn't be himself in public. He loved it when he had one of the three cocks deep in his throat, one in his hands and one inside him. He loved sitting at his knees in front off them ready to do as asked. He loved to be able to cuddle with them and feel the love and warmth it gave him. It was perfect. He had everything he could ever want.

**Chapter one**

**Danny p.o.v**

Opening my eyes I smile gently and absorb the heat and comfort from the arms around me. Twisting around so I'm facing Harry's chest I snuggle as close to him as I can.

Biting my lip I feel a little naughty as my cock started to wake up

Slipping carefully out of Harry's arms I walk to the bathroom in this hotel room and quietly close the door.

Once safely inside I run a hand over my nipples and feel them harden instantly.

Letting my hands travel further and further down I let my left hand slip into my boxer

The hairless skin is smooth against my touch and I struggle to keep back the moan of pleasure that wants out.

My cock is by now making quite an obvious bulge in my boxers and the blood is still rushing towards it.

Wrapping my fingers around it I forget all about my rules and such

Gripping the sink to steady myself I move my hand faster and faster while imagining Dougie, Tom and Harry standing all around me. Whispering words of promises. Touches of pleasure.

The feeling off pleasure rises

"Stop" I hear being whispered behind me

In less then a second my movements freezes, my eyes opens wide and I look up in the mirror in horror.

I was fucked.

And not in a good way.

**Chapter two**

**Danny p.o.v**

My mouth opens but I'm unable to form any words

Shame fills my body and tears starts to sting in my eyes.

Seconds go by as Harry just stares at the reflection off me in the mirror

My eyes open wider as I see him turn around and walk away.

Whimpering I drop to my knees

What have I done? I had hurt him. I had disobeyed him.

Crawling after him like the animal I am, I struggle to keep the tears back.

"Master, I'm sorry! So sorry" I chant and start pressing small and tender kisses to every bit of flesh I can reach on him.

Harry sits down on the bed still not saying a word to me.

I must make him happy again.

Thinking for a brief second I figure out what would please him the most.

Whimpering and with tears rolling down my cheek I strip off my boxers and lay down on my stomach.

Spreading my legs as wide apart as I can I reach back with one hand and push a finger inside

I hear you sigh heavily and speed up the process by showing another finger inside me.

"Danny" you say sternly.

"It's okay Master. I'll be ready soon for you. Its okay" I whisper and nod a little.

"Lay your hands on the back of your head and look at the floor Daniel" Harry commands

Quickly I pull out the fingers and do as he says

"Daniel?" Your voice rings out.

Whimpering I squeeze my eyes shut

"Y-Yes Master?" I reply.

"Could you tell me rule nr.4?" He says in his strong, stern voice.

Sniffling I squirm at the floor.

"Number four: Only the Masters can give pleasure to boy unless they have given permission for boy to do so himself. I'm sorry Master!" I managed to choke out as a sob escapes me.

"Now I'm pretty sure no one had given you permission to do as you just did. Am I correct Daniel?" I winced at the way he used Daniel.

He knew how much I hated that name.

"Please I'm sorry!" I sobbed and clutched at my hair.

"Am I correct Daniel?" You ask me harshly again.

"Yes your correct Master" I whisper weakly

Hearing you move around I just lay completely still

"Get up and lay down on your back on the bed" You order me

All the time I looked down as I moved from the floor to the bed.

"You will be forbidden to come for a month, which means you will be wearing the chastity belt for that amount off time. Only I, Tom and Dougie will be able to open it for you."

I sniffle and feel strangely happy with the chastity belt on.

A long whimper comes from my mouth as I feel your thumb wiping away the tears on my face.

"Shhh pet. It's going to be over soon and then we will forget all about this" He tells me

Harry turns me around.

"I think twenty should be enough" He says shortly

My body tenses

After a short minute I hear the familiar sound of the whip being hit down before I feel the pain spreading over my bum.

Through my tears I smile

It was okay now.

**Chapter three**

**Danny p.o.v**

After the whipping I had fallen asleep for two hours

Master Tom and Master Dougie was in the hotel room too then

A huge smile spread on my face

Seeing as Tom as closest I crawl up on his lap and cuddle up against him

He lands a kiss on my hair and wraps his hands around me

I let out a yawn and listen to his heartbeat

"When are leaving for wherever we are going next?" Dougie asked

"Around five" Tom answered and smiled

"What time is it now?" I ask softly while shifting; trying to find a better position for my hurting bum.

"It's a little after one." Of course Tom was the one to answer.

We sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Harry stood up.

"I'm going to meet mum and my sister. I'll see you guys later" He said

I look at his as he walks over to me and Tom

I stare in awe as they start to make out and I'm painfully reminded of the chastity belt I'm wearing

Whimpering I look with wide eyes

Harry pulls back with a wicked smile on his face

He chuckles and bends down towards me

I can feel his breathe on my lips as he stares deep in my eyes.

"I want you to tell them while I'm gone why this" he started and pinched my hurting bum.

Yelping I feel the dread build up in me.

"And this" he pointed to the belt around me

"Is there because I haven't and I'm sure they want to know."

I shake my head and look at him with begging eyes.

"No please, you tell them I don't want to tell them!" I pleaded

He plants a kiss on my cheek and starts to walk away.

"Please!" I say loudly and try to get down from Tom's lap but he tightens his arms around me and keeps me in place.

I can feel Dougie's eyes burning hole's in my skin almost at his intense gaze.

"Why don't you tell what's going on pet?" Dougie says in a calm voice

Glancing over at him quickly I blush under their gazes

"I- I did something bad" I whisper quietly and closed my eyes

I hoped that was enough and stayed silent for a long time

Neither off them said anything, they just looked at me

Tom took and lifted my head and made me look in his eyes

The message was clear

Taking a shuddering breathe I looked across the room

"Emm I touched myself without permission Masters" I managed to get out in the end

"And what did Harry do then?" Dougie asked

"Master Harry he said that I would have to wear the chastity belt for a month and I got whipped twenty times" I whispered out

"Thank you for telling us. Go get dressed while I talk to Dougie for awhile" Tom said and helped me up

Gathering my clothes in silence I walk to the bathroom.

Some parts off me felt sad that last night was the last show of the tour but another part off me was happy

Now I would be able to go home and be me without having to think about Fletch, rehearsals, the fans and the paparazzi.

Sighing I got dressed, winching as the fabric lays on my sore bottom.

Taming the big mop of hair I look in the mirror.

How long had it been like this?

Seven months and a few days we had been together

It seemed to me that it hadn't been so long

What would happen if they grew tired of me?

Would they kick me out of the band too then?

I could feel myself choking up on just the thought of being without them

Why would they want to be with me?

I was always screwing things up, forgetting rules and being in the way

Maybe things would be better if I just left?

Then they wouldn't have to worry about me all the time

Looking at myself in the mirror unhappy I imagine how happy they would be without me

Crossing my arms over my chest I gather my courage and walk out of the bathroom

"Masters, can I go and buy some Ben and Jerry's please?" I plead and give them my puppy dog eyes.

Tom smiles and digs up some money

"Here, be quick. There is something we want to talk to you about" He tells me and drags me down for a kiss

Moaning quietly I nod as I pull back.

"Thank you" I tell them and walk out.

They would be happier without me I was convinced they would

Stuffing the money in my pocket I sigh deeply as I come to the door

It's raining outside and I didn't have a jacket

**Chapter four**

**Danny p.o.v**

I sniffle pitifully as I sit on the pavement

My clothes are soaked and clinging to my body

I didn't know what to do

I had been gone for almost six hours now and I was already missing them terribly

A sob escapes me

"They are better off without you" I whisper to myself

My body aches, especially my feet and the more private areas

Turns out that you can't break a leather belt in half or break plastic

My body shivers in the rain and cold

It's getting dark now and I don't like the dark

The shadows, noises and everything gets scarier then

Getting up on shaking legs I wrap my hands around me trying to get some warmth

People look at me with disgust in their eyes as I walk by

Every now and then a sob would break out from me

What was I suppose to do now?

I couldn't go home.

I had no money or clothes

My eyes grew heavier and heavier as I walked on

"Danny! Where are you?" I heard someone yell suddenly

My eyes sprang open and I looked around

Panic starts to pump through my veins

"No" I whisper softly

I couldn't let them find me

My feet goes faster and faster but I don't run

"Danny!" I hear behind me

Turning around my eyes widen as I see Dougie looking straight at me

Whimpering I start to run as fast as I can

"Daniel. Stop. Running" Dougie says in his most commanding voice

My feet stop on its own accord.

A broken sob escapes me, I can't move

"Fuck! Are you okay?" He asks me worried

I can't stop crying now, it's like someone had turned on a switch

I absolutely refuse to look at him

The familiar sound of Transylvania breaks through the air and Dougie swears picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He says

"Yeah I found him, we will be at the bus in a few minutes" He hangs up the phone

"Come on Dan" He says weakly and pushes me in the right direction.

I fall silent as we walk and before I know I'm being guided on the tour bus

People hug me, touché me and ask where I have been but I stay silent and drawn back

They stop asking and people clear away, leaving me and the guys alone

I let them push me towards the couch in the back before they take off my wet clothes

"Danny what happened?" Tom asks concerned as he sees the damage around my cock

A yelp of pain escapes me as he touch carefully

"Sorry, where is the key to this thing Harry?" Tom asks and it doesn't take long before the chastity belt is taken off me

My body grows heavy and I finder it harder and harder to stay awake.

A warm hand strokes my cheek softly

"It's okay Danny, go to sleep. Its okay" I hear Harry's voice faintly say

Feeling just the warmth off his hand I stop struggling and let go.

**Chapter five**

**Danny p.o.v**

Warm, very warm

It's suffocating me, so warm

Letting out a whimper I struggle weakly to take off the pyjamas that has somewhat appeared on me during my sleep.

A cool hand suddenly appears on my forehead and I sigh in content and press up against it.

"Awww, seems like you got yourself a fever love" I could hear Harry say, but it sounded distant

Something is pressed up against my lips

"Drink some water" Harry says gently and starts stroking my hair

Taking a huge sip of the water I enjoy the cool feeling that spreads through me

"Why don't you try to sleep some more?" He suggests and dries away a drop of water that run down my mouth.

I try to speak but the words won't come out

**Harry p.o.v**

My hand strokes his curly messy hair

I still haven't been able to find an answer to why he would runaway from us

Was he scared? Didn't he love us, me anymore?

Wasn't this relationship what he expected it to be?

All this thoughts run through my head as I watch down on him.

I loved him.

He was my little subbie boy

Sighing I rub my face tired and scoot down on the bed and wrap my hands around Danny.

A good sleep would do as all good.

**Chapter six**

**Danny p.o.v**

There was a comfortable silence as I awoke.

I could feel the body next to me, behind me and I could feel an arm holding on to mine

Opening my eyes I looked around to see all three sleeping

They looked so peaceful

My breathe was even and my eyes were big

Biting my lip gently I sit up in bed and look at them

My eyes move to my arms who is fiddling with the hem off my t-shirt

"Hi" I hear Dougie's voice say

I glance up at him quickly before looking down again

There is some shuffling as he sits up and comes closer to me

His knees bump against mine and he takes a hold of my arms

"Do you remember when you first properly submitted to me?" He asked gently

I nodded slowly

"How did it make you feel Dan?"

"Very good, relieved, lighter inside, happy, safe and yours" I reply without any hesitation.

Dougie smiled

"How do you feel now?" He asked me curious

I looked up at him.

"All those things. I like being your boy" I say and look down again

"Why did you run away from us? From me?" I flinch at the question I had been dreading

"Because I –I figured you guys would be happier without me being in the way all the time, screwing up the rules, clinging to you all the time and I just thought it would be easier if I left" The words come from my mouth quickly and I bite my lip as I avoid looking at him.

I hear him sigh heavily

He realises my hands and grip my face in stead and make me look at him.

"Danny we don't expect you to know all the rules, they are new to you and they are new to us too. If you happen to break one of them you will get punished and then it will be forgotten about. And we very much enjoy it when you cuddle and hug us. It makes us feel special and loved. You are not in the way Dan. We love you so much and we got very worried when you went missing yesterday"

His eyes never stop staring into mine as he talks.

A loud sob escapes me and I feel him pull me close

"I'm sorry" I get out as I cling to him

"Its okay" He says softly while rubbing my back

It takes me several minutes to calm down

I lay with my head on his shoulder as he holds me

Tom and Harry woke up by my crying and was cuddled together next to us

Suddenly Tom stood up

"I love you" He told me and gave me a kiss

"Don't you ever do something like that again pet" He said sternly while looking deep into my eyes

"I promise I won't master" I told him sincerely

"Good" He said and walked to the bathroom

I slide out of Dougie's arms and he and Harry looks at me as I kneel down on the floor.

Spreading my feet from each other I put my hands behind my back and look at them with lust in my eyes

They glance at each other before they turn back to me with lust in their eyes too

**Chapter seven**

**Danny p.o.v**

Dougie scoots over to the bed edge and pulls my face closer to his groin

He pressed my face against it and I breathe in the smells off him

A moan escapes us both

He pushes off his boxers and his cock springs up

Licking my lips in lust I stare at it with wide eyes.

Dougie fingers grips my hair and he pushes me forward

I waist no time in bending forward and capture his cock in my mouth

Closing my eyes I let my tongue play some with the head before taking more off the cock in my mouth

"So good pet!" Dougie moans

Feeling the cock deep in my throat I wonder how I ever thought I could have thought to leave it all

As Dougie comes closer and closer to coming he traps my head in his hands and starts to fuck my mouth fast and hard

A long moan is heard and I feel him cum

Moaning I swallow every drop that enters my mouth

I start to lick his cock clean and I whimper as it's taken away from me

Opening my eyes I see Dougie kissing with Harry passionately

My jaw drops open and I stare at them

My cock grows harder and harder as I watch them

"Does it turn you on to watch them?" Tom whispers into my ear

Whimpering I nod

Tom chuckles darkly and strips off his boxers as he sits on the bed as well

"Come here pet" He says and pats the bed

Quickly I get up and crawl on the bed

Tom lays me down on my back and I stare at him with wide eyes as he slowly strokes his cock as his eyes wanders over me.

**Chapter eight**

**Danny p.o.v**

My cock press up against my stomach as Tom let his arms wander all over me

Dougie and Harry join in and they seem to enjoy very much to feast on me

My eyes close in bliss

Hands spread my legs and they stroke the inside off my thighs

Moaning loudly I buck up in hope off finding some friction

Someone chuckles at me and I feel someone attack my mouth with theirs

I open my eyes as they pull away and stare up into Harry's lustfully eyes

I feel his hand go to my nipple and a moan comes out as he plays gently with it

He rolls it and tugs at it lightly before he pinches it harder and pulls at it harder

He tugs at it very hard once before he lets go and sits on my chest

The smells hits me and I moan while opening my mouth

"Please Master; please let me suck your cock. Please" I beg and try to get closer

He rises up to his knees and moves forward

His hand wrap around his cock and he moves it slowly up and down

"Close your mouth" He tells me

I whimper but do as he says

My eyes follow his arm

Harry scoots closer to my face before he uses his cock to smear the pre-cum on it on my face

The smells almost drive me insane an my eyes flutters close

"You look so beautiful right now pet. Perfect. Do you like having your Master's mess on you?" He bends down and whispers in my ear

Moaning I nod quickly.

He gets off me

"Turn around and stand on your legs and arms" Harry says while he starts to look around for something

I quickly get up and stand on my knees while leaning forward on my arms

**Chapter nine**

**Danny p.o.v**

It seems like it ages before I feel a hand stroking my bum

Shivering in pleasure I press against it

Hands spreads my cheeks apart and air heat my little hole

A finger glides over and teases the hole

"Please!" I beg and duck my head in pleasure

Harry lies down next to me with a grin

I look at him with question marks in my eyes

A cold finger is pressed inside me and I close my eyes and press against it

Moaning I don't know what to do with myself

The finger goes in and out slowly, teasing

"Please please please please!" I chant and let out a little scream as Dougie bends his finger and finds that special spot

He shoves another finger inside me and stretches me

"It's okay, please fuck me, please Master!"

Dougie growls before he pulls out his fingers

I whimper in loss but stop as soon as I feel another feeling

He pushes his cock deep inside me quick and there is some pain but I know it will go away

He groans and grips my hips.

I hear Harry moaning besides me and I turn to look

My cock hardens ten times more by the sight off Tom's cock going in and out off Harry

"So tight pet! So good for your Master!" Dougie moans and snaps his hips driving the cock deeper inside

Throwing my head back in pleasure I let out a load moan

By now all four off us are moaning like crazy and the heat in the room grows

Dougie smacks my bum every now and then I soak in the attention I'm getting

His hands glide over my back before they come around and one arm wraps around my painfully hard cock

I shake my head desperately

"No no no! Master please I- I can't!" I beg

His fingers go up and down.

The want, the need to cum grows stronger and stronger

Whimpering I shake my head and hold back when I so badly want to let go

Dougie's cock pounding in and out off me, his fingers wanking me off drives me near insane with all the pleasure filled sounds in the room

Doug lets go off my cock as he grips my hips hard as he pounds in hard one final time and he stand still as he comes inside me

**Chapter ten**

**Danny p.o.v**

Dougie collapses on top of me making us both fall to the bed

He slips out off me and I feel empty inside and can't help but press up against his softening cock wanting it to fill me up again.

He chuckles and strokes a hand down my back.

Tom and Harry lies together, Harry hugging Tom close

He stretches a hand out towards me and strokes my cheek gently

"I'm proud off you" He says softly

I blush. "Why?" I ask curious

"You didn't cum when Dougie tried to make you. You remembered your punishment. That's why" He smiled and bent forward and gave me a kiss.

I blushed and let Dougie hold me close

A smile spread on my face as I looked at them all.

I was home

I belonged here

And nothing was going to ruin this for me

**Chapter eleven**

**Danny p.o.v**

My chest was moving up and down in an uneven beat.

There were hushed sounds all around me and I couldn't make out a single one off them

Swallowing big I try to calm down

My hands are tied out to the sides

A rope holds my knees slightly up in the air at the same time as rope is bound around my ankles spreading my legs

I feel the hard, but comfortable surface of the play bench in the play room underneath me

But the one thing that really makes me feel helpless is the silk blindfold that Dougie tied on me

Once again I tug at the ropes but as usual they are firm and tight

"Don't struggle pet. Tonight you are going to be our toy and I'm so looking forward to using you" Harry says huskily and chuckles darkly

I guess that it his hand that starts to stroke my chest, a finger is suddenly pressed against my bum hole making me jump slightly in my bindings.

It teases my entrance, moan escapes me

My cock stands proudly, a cock ring around it; telling me that they are going to be playing with me for a long time.

My month of punishment was up but, orgasm had to be deserved.

After all it was about the Masters pleasure, not mine.

**Chapter twelve**

**Danny p.o.v**

The finger is moved away and there are some shuffling sounds again before small whispering

"Open up" A commanding Tom says

My mouth snaps open and I feel a cold object being pushed slightly into my mouth

"Suck it, make it wet for you" He says

I close my lips around it and he pushes it in and out off my mouth

Fingers start to play with my nipples as I suck

Tom pulls out the dildo from my mouth and I hear him move away

The fingers pull and twist on my nipples

Warm hands spread my bum cheeks

Quiet talking again

I let out a scream as the dildo is pushed inside me at the same time as nipple clamps get put on

I heave for my breath, but all I can feel is the pain.

"In and out pet. In and out. Remember to breathe" Dougie whispers gently in my air

Concentrating on his voice I get my breathe under the control and moan

Dougie only chuckles at the change of attitude towards the items

The dildo is getting pushed in and out slowly, teasingly

A hand curls around my cock

Blood rushes down and makes it harder in his touch

There is a small thud and I feel someone sitting down on my chest

I bite my lip and press my face into the bench as pain flies through my body as someone pull at the clamps.

Whimpers escapes me and I try to follow up against the pull

A hand presses me down

"Don't bite your lip Daniel" Dougie says

Immediately the lip is realised and I focus on breathing through the pain

"As you may know I was at the dentist yesterday and I got some inspiration" Doug tells me

I shudder at all the things that run through my mind

"Oh calm down, it's only dental floss" He says simply

I have no time to react as one off the clamps gets taken off and a scream off pain comes from me

Tears springs out of my eyes, making the blindfold wet

"Please" I plead for the other one to not be taken off

They are not heard and a sob escapes me because off the pain in my nipples

"Shhh pet. It's okay" Harry whispers into my ear, making me jump in surprise

"You look so perfect now, with the ropes, marks, the slight flush covering your body, your hole being stretched out. So so pretty and I get to use you because you belong to me" He growls the last part and attacks my mouth with his own

**Chapter thirteen**

**Danny p.o.v**

The kiss leaves me breathless

I winch and try to pull away as Dougie's fingers pulls at one of my nipples

"Harry, hold this out for me please" He says

I hear Harry move before I feel Dougie let go and Harry take a hold

He pulls it as far from my body as he can

I feel something being tied tightly around my stretched out nipple

It hurts terribly much as Harry lets go and takes a hold off the other nipple

Dougie chuckles and does the same with the other nipple

"Please Master! Don't let go" I beg but as soon as Dougie is done Harry lets go and the pain gets stronger and stronger

I trash in my bindings, trying to escape the pain

Dougie leaves my chest

Tom pulls the dildo out from me

Fingers grasp my balls and give them a sharp tug

Even more pain explodes through me but I stop trashing

"I think that you should calm down, take a deep breathe and focus on not cumming"

Some one pulls off the cock ring at the same time as another dildo is being pushed inside me

I feel someone's breathe against my lips

"We are going upstairs for awhile. Have fun" Harry says simply before I heard foot steps walking away

As I hear the door close I desperately try to listen to any sounds that might mean that they are still in the room.

But I hear none

A strangled sound comes from me as I find out that it wasn't a normal dildo Tom had pushed in me but a vibrator.

**Chapter fourteen **

**Harry p.o.v**

Closing the door behind me I follow Dougie and Tom to the kitchen

Tom finds us bottles off water before we sit down in the couch

I smirk as Tom visibly turns on the vibrator on the lowest speed.

A moan is heard from Danny through the second baby monitor

"Are we going to let him cum?" Dougie asks

I shrug

"Guess that is up to him" Tom says and lays back against the couch

I wrap my fingers around my hard cock and feel the lust to fuck something grow in me

"Tom" I say and he turns his head towards me

"Get on the floor" I say and challenge him with my eyes

He stares right back at me for some minutes but he looks away and gets up

Lubing up, I get behind Tom who is now on his knees breathing heavily.

I get down on my knees and spread his bum cheeks apart before I moan as I push myself in.

Tom moans and presses back against me

I smirk at Dougie; we both know that Tom likes being a little bossed around sometimes.

Dougie walks to the front and grips Tom's face

He makes him open his mouth before Tom happily starts sucking on his cock

I speed up, not wanting this to take much time

I wanted to cum, and I wanted to cum as soon as possible

Snapping my hips faster and faster moans leaves me

My fingers grip Tom's hips tightly; I'm sure it will be marks there in the morning

Throwing my head back I cum inside him

I ride the tremors out and soon Dougie follows and comes in Tom's mouth

**Chapter 15**

**Harry p.o.v**

Pulling out off Tom I smirk slightly as he whimpers quietly from the loss

He starts to lick clean Dougie's cock and Dougie smiles down at him and run his fingers through his hair

I clean my cock with a towel before sitting down on the couch

Letting out a deep breathe I focus on the sounds coming from Danny

He is begging, for what I don't know. And I don't think he knows either.

Dougie comes and straddles my lap

Running my hands down his back I stroke over his bottom

His mouth finds mine and our tongues battle for dominance

Dougie moves from my mouth and starts kissing down my neck

I glance at Tom who is still on the floor.

He slowly stands up and I see that he no longer is in his sub mode.

Dougie breaks away from me and turns to look at the monitor as we hear Danny sobbing

"Think it's time we went back down there" Dougie says and I and Tom agree with him

Turning off the monitor we head back to the playroom

**Chapter 16**

**Danny p.o.v**

Sobs shake my body

Everything is aching and hurting

The blindfold is soaked with my tears

I stall haven't cum and I was desperately holding back

The vibrator had gone up in strength and it wasn't really comfortable anymore

Just a pain in the arse; very literally.

My breathe caught in my throat as I heard the door open

"Please it hurts! Masters please!" I beg and trash my head from side to side

"Shhhh, calm down" Tom whispers in my ear

He lifts my head up slightly and starts to untie the blindfold

The little light in the room hurts my eyes as I open them and I squeeze them shut

Someone starts trusting the vibrator in and out

I sob and lean up against the fingers who wipe away my tears

I blinked and looked up at Harry's face.

"I didn't cum Master, I swear. I was good boy" I ramble and plead

"I know you didn't pet, you did very good" He said

I smile through my tears

**Chapter 17**

**Tom p.o.v**

I watch as Harry looms over Danny concerned, I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel jealous. I wanted that concern.

Shaking my head slightly I pull out the vibrator slowly and turn it off.

The hole looks irritated and it's very red.

I find myself bending forward and press my lips against it gently hoping that it will sooth the pain somewhat.

I feel him shiver and I hope it's a good shiver.

I stand back up and put away the vibrator back in its box

I turn back to look at him as I hear yelps off pain escape him

Dougie is working on tying up the dental floss he had tightly tied around his nipples and during it all Harry stays there whispering in his ear.

I walk to his legs and start to untie the rope around his ankles

There are red marks around them from all the tugging and thrashing he has done

Tying up the rope around his knees as well I lower his feet down to the table slowly and walk to find some soothing cream to smear on the marks.

Taking some in my arm I smear I gently on the marks before I do the same to his hands

"Thank you Tom" He says softly and looks at me

I just smile and continue doing what I'm doing

Dougie and Harry helps him up from the bench and Dougie holds him close as they walk out

I start to clean up the ropes when I notice that Harry is still in the room

"What?" I ask him and put the ropes away

"You okay?" He asks

I turn to look at him and see him walking closer to me

I nod

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I ask back and walk across the room to creative some distance between us.

Harry stays silent for a while

"Don't think we aren't going to have this talk because we are" And with that he walks out off the playroom.

**Chapter 18**

**Danny p.o.v**

"Daniel! Get in the bed room now!" I hear Dougie yell and I gulp think that I've done something wrong. Excusing myself I quickly go to him."Yes?" I say quietly and look around for himI see him standing with his hands on his hips in the doorway leading to the bathroomHe walks fast over to the bed and sits up against the one finger he beckons me over and I feel my breathe going faster as I step forward. As I get closer he pats the spot next to him and I shyly do as he says."Was I bad?" I whisper and play with a loose thread on my sighs and pulls me closeI quickly snuggle up against him"No you weren't bad. I just wanted to have a little chat with you."The tension in my body leaves right away and I relax in his arms.I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat"Are you happy?" He asked gentlyI nod and turn my head up so I look at himHe smiles and bends down to kiss my mouthMy eyes flutter shut and I melt against himAll too fast he pulls away and he strokes my hair softly"You know I love you right?" He saysI blush"And I love you Master"

**Chapter 19Danny p.o.v **

I lay relaxing comfortably against Dougie's chest as he run his fingers through my back I never thought I would be this comfortable with life. My breath was deep and bones felt melted and my eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier to keep open.I snuggled as close to Dougie warm body as possible and grasped his t-shirt in my hand, as afraid he would last thing I wanted was for him to leave or something to was perfect now.I heard the bedroom door being opened and then the bed dipping down as someone got on it.I opened my eyes slowly to look at Harry and saw the serious look on his face. Then I moved my eyes to Tom's face and the slightly scared look on his face. Harry spoke up."We need to talk, all off us."

**Chapter 20Danny p.o.v **

My eyes couldn't leave TomI couldn't understand why he looked so scared. Turning my eyes to Harry again I looked at him with question marks on my face."Both Dougie and I have been sensing that Tom has changed over the months and now we have time to talk about it." Harry worst scenarios played in my mind and I hoped they weren't true. My eyes were wide and scared"Danny, Tom is no longer your Master" Harry said continued talking but I couldn't catch the words started to roll down my cheeks in a fast speed and I didn't manage to catch my didn't want me any longer

**Chapter 21Danny p.o.v **

As I slowly came around I felt someone stroking my back slowlyPeeking out quickly I managed to see that it was only Harry in the head was resting on his thighI heard him sigh"I know your awake" He saidI remained still"Come on. Sit up" He commanded and helped me so I was sitting n his lap facing him."It's not how you think it is pet" His hand reached out to stroke my cheek"Yes it is. I'm a bad boy and now he doesn't want me anymore. I'm a bad pet" I said miserable."Are you going to leave too?" I asked broken and looked at him with tears in my shook his head."No I'm not and neither is he, be quiet and listen to what I got to say"I gave a short nod and scooted closer to him"Tom can't be your Master anymore because it doesn't feel right for him to be dominating you. Do you know why?"I flinched at his words but shook my head gripped my face and stared deep in my eyes."Because he wants to be dominated as well too"

**Chapter 22Danny p.o.v **

I looked at him in shock."He wants to be Masters boy?" I asked quietlyHe nodded. "Yes he does"I shook my head"But, but he can't! He can't!" I screamed and tried to stand up.I was going to tell him that he couldn't. "Stop it" Harry said and gripped my hand tightly and pinned me to the bed. "No! He can't! I won't let him be!" I screamed and fought against his held both my arms with one arm and with the other he gripped my face and kept it from trashing from side to side."Calm down" He commanded but all the emotions running through my body made it impossible."He's not you boy! He never will be! I am! I am Masters boy not him!" I told me to stop screaming but I couldn'tSobs and screams streamed several minutes I guess he had had stood up and held my arms tightly as he pushed me in front off the door I saw Dougie and he didn't look too helped Harry drag me to the playroom. Closing my eyes I screamed and sobbed, but I was also happy to see that if I was bad enough they both came.I was pushed to the ground and arms cuffed my hands behind my gripped my face."I am still your Master and you will listen to me when I tell you something Daniel" Harry told me."Dougie is still your Master and you will listen to him as well. You might not like this right now and I completely understand what it must be like but this is happening whether you like it or not" He realised my head and walked outside.I tried to break free from the handcuffs."Think back about eleven months and how he treated you then, maybe you will learn something" Dougie said and exited from the room.

**Chapter 23Tom p.o.v **

I sat at the bathroom floor feeling the warm tiles underneath me.I really had tried to hide how I felt because I could totally see where Danny was coming I just couldn't.I got harder and harder and then Harry and Dougie ganged up on me and got it out.I brushed away a tear and I looked up as I heard a knock on the door."Can I come in?" I heard Harry ask. "It's open" I replied and wrapped my hands around my sat down next to me. "Does he hate me?" I whispered. "No he doesn't. It came as a huge shock to him Tom and you got to understand that for almost a year now the three off us have been dominating him and now suddenly that's all going to change. It's a huge change. Not only for him, but for me and Dougie as well. And for you" He said. I nodded. "Can I maybe go and talk to him?" I asked quietly. "Sure but I'll send with you some food. It's been hours since he last ate and he has been locked for a while too" I nodded and stood up before helping him up. "Everything will work out, just wait and see" Harry said and pressed a kiss to my hair.

**Chapter 24Tom p.o.v **

Opening the door to the playroom I saw him resting against the wall. I bit my lip nervous as I walked slowly toast with strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice was on the tray I was carrying and I carefully sat down in front off him."Danny?" I said gently and quietly."I'm sorry" I said quickly before he had a chance to say anything. He opened his eyes and looked at me. A strange smile spread on his face. "Don't apologize for who you are. It's never right to do that" He said with a hoarse was a long silence. "D-Do you want some food?" I asked and looked between him and the nodded.I locked up the handcuffs and put them rubbed his wrists before picking up a slice off toast. I sat there with my legs crossed the whole time. It was awkward and I didn't know what to do. I glanced at Danny as he pushed the tray between us away."I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It wasn't fair on you or anyone, it just came as a shock" He apologized."It's okay, I understand"

**Chapter 25Harry p.o.v **

"You ready to tell them?" I asked Dougie who was sitting next to me on the nodded with a grin."Masters, dinner is ready!" Someone yelled form the kitchen and we got up and walked towards the kitchen. The smells off fresh salad and lasagne hit me as I I looked over the delicious looking like they had done well. I and Dougie sat down and loaded up our plates with we were done Tom and Danny took moaned slightly and pointed his fork between the two. "Very good!" He praisedThe rest of the dinner went smooth and comfortable. I was very happy to see that Danny and Tom where getting along so had been some issues and it was usually Danny who had to pay for it since he also usually started it. The biggest issue had been sharing the toys, rope and everything that usually only got used on he really didn't Dougie and I made sure to spend as much time with him as we did with Tom and we were all slowly getting used to the change. Danny was about to stand up and clean the table when I told them both to remain seated. "Dougie and I have some good news" I started and eyes focused on me."In two weeks we are going for a whole month to America on a holiday" I told themTheir eyes widened in shock before smiles broke out on their faces."Thank you!" They both shouted before they attacked us with hugs and kisses.

**Chapter 26Tom p.o.v **

I turned my head and looked at Danny"Where do you think we are going?" I asked him quietly as Master Harry and Master Dougie were sleeping in the other bed. Dan's eyes stared back into mine. "I'm not sure. I think somewhere where we haven't been before and somewhere that offers a lot of stuff to do and see maybe" He whispered backI nodded"I think so to"We stayed silent for awhile"Tom?" Danny asked me suddenly"Yeah?" He giggled making me look at him funny"What?" I asked"C-Can we go and sleep with Masters?" He asked nervouslyI peeked over at their bedBiting my lip I turned back to look at DannyI noddedGetting up we walked hand in hand over to their bed"Do we wake them up and ask or just get in?" I asked unsure and looked at DanHe shrugged and held my hand a little harder."For fuck sake, shut up and get in the bed already" A tired and slightly pissed off Dougie said while making room for usWe squealed and wasted no time in cuddling up against him"Good night Master" We said quietly before finally falling asleep

**Chapter 27Danny p.o.v **

Rubbing my eyes tired I rested my head against Harry's chuckled before he continued to wash his warm water flowed from the shower head steaming up the mirror. "Pet, wash your hair and body" Harry ordered gentlyI whined but stood up straight and reached for the shampoo bottle"Master?" I asked quietly and looked at him curious. "Yes?" He said with a smile.I smile as I look at him. "I love you Master" I feel a blush warming my grins and bends down slightly"And I love you too pet" He said softly before giving me a little kiss."Now hurry up!" He said and smacked my bum a littleGiggling I quickly cleaned myself, the cold water Harry turned on as soon as he was done made me move faster.I started drying my hair first as I stood on a towel"Did you eat breakfast?" Harry asked as he came walking back in; now wearing jeans and socks and about to put on a shirt.I nodded."Yeah, I had some cereal with Tom" I told nodded in approval."Don't get dressed yet, go to the bedroom when you are finished drying yourself"He excited, leaving me what he was up to I moved quickly and before I knew it I was standing in the bedroom shivering from the cold."Bend forward" Harry told me as he walked in swiftly.I did as eyes widened as I felt something cold being pressed against my hole. I tensed."Relax" Harry said soothingly and stroked my his touched I loosened up and Harry slowly pushed what seemed like anal beads inside the time he was done I was moaning and probably needed a new chuckled and made sure that the beads where in place before smacking my bum once again."Get dressed; we're leaving in a few minutes"

**Chapter 28Danny p.o.v **

A flight had never been so uncomfortable. Being rock hard and with something inside you while you're Master is teasing you for several hours; you are bound to get desperate at the had enjoyed the flight very much though, so had was in the same boat as after many hours land started to arrive under us."We are about to land at Westbrook National Airport, please put your belts on thank you"The pilot said.I turned to Harry."Westbrook?" I asked confused why he would choose Westbrook."Westbrook in Connecticut. An old friend of mine moved here from England a year ago and he has always said that if I decided to come he would make sure I would have somewhere to stay. You are going to love it there" He said excitement grew in me, this vacation was really had never gone on a vacation while in pet-master relationship and now we a safe landing and luckily everyone got their entire luggage we headed towards where this old friend was suppose to meet and I had discussed this in private and we had decided that we didn't like this friend."Harry!" Some stranger called and waved at walked faster with the three off us following behind him."Paul, it's so good to see you again!" Harry said and wrapped his hands around this Paul guy.I glared at the floor as they hugged.I did not like Paul at all.

**Chapter 29Danny p.o.v **

Finally after the hug had ended Harry had turned to us."Paul this is Tom, Danny and Dougie. Everyone this is Paul" He said happily with a hand greeted him and Tom did the same, which meant I had to do it too.I tried to squeeze his hand as hard as I could but it didn't seem like he even noticed."Harry I'm sure you remember Simon from school" Paul said and wrapped and arm around another man I still hadn't seen. "Hiya" He said shyly and gave us a little wave. Staring at him I gave a wave back. "Hi" I said simply. "Well I'm sure you are anxious to see where you will be staying. Something tells me only Harry here knows. He mentioned something about surprise" Paul and Dougie chuckled. "Dougie and I know, but Dan and Tom here don't and I'm sure they are dying to know""Well let's get in the car then and go there" He said and leaded the way."You two better start behaving" Dougie hissed as he glared at Tom and that he picked up his bag and walked quickly after the and I were quick to follow.

**Chapter 30Danny p.o.v **

The drive to god knows wasn't that long and before I knew we were watching strange men taking our bags to where we were suppose to stay.I didn't like my arms over my chest I look around.I had to was bloody could even see the a deep breathe I closed my eyes for a second before I breathed out.A small smile crept on my face.A vacation felt like a very good idea."Watch out!" I heard someone yell before I felt pain in my head.I fell to the ground and grasped my head."Fucking hell!" I swore loudly."Danny, are you okay?" Questions were shot at me but it was to many at the time."Please shut up" I said and it did quiet down. "I'm so sorry!" I heard a female voice my eyes open I looked up at two girls standing next to each other. One had brown longer hair while the other had short one with short brown hair gave me a wave."I'm the one who accidentally shot the ball at your head, sorry about that" She smiled sheepishly. "It's no problem, it shocked me more then it hurt really" I said and smiled back at her."I'm Danny" I said and held out my hand for hers."I'm Maggie, nice to meet you" She said.A cough came from her brunette friend."Oh! This is Aileen" Maggie said 's face scrunched up."Please call me Leeny!" She said and shook my hand.I this would be a much more fun vacation then I could imagine.

**Chapter 31Danny p.o.v **

My mouth hang open as I took in the view a head off me."Oooooo!" I said softly."It's so pretty!" I whispered and looked around with wide eyes.A hand pushing me in made me out off my zone I took off my shoes and put my bag I took a look around in the gorgeous beach house Paul had given us to stay awhile we all ended up in the living my lip I remembered my actions up to Dougie I tugged shyly on his t-shirt and looked at the ground."Yes Danny?" He said and looked at me. So did Tom and Harry."I'm sorry I was rude to Paul when we met him" I apologized quietly and felt a small blush spread on my cheeks. Dougie's hands tugged me with him as we sat down in the couch with Harry and Tom. "Why were you? You aren't normally this way" He let me cuddle up in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck."I" I started with before I shut up and hide my face against Doug's neck."We-We were both jealous and a little afraid" Tom whispered."Why?" Harry asked this shot a look at me."You share something special together and you get along so well and" I trailed off."We didn't want to lose you to him Master" I whimpered and felt tears threaten to burst out on just the thought off it. Harry gripped our faces making us look at him. "I'm with you. I love you and I won't leave to be with someone else. Do you understand? I'm not going anywhere" He said dead words seemed to fit so I just settled with giving him a kiss.

**Chapter 32Danny p.o.v **

Tom and I lay cuddle between Harry and heavily and relaxed I lifted an arm to stroke his cheeks gently with my finger.I followed his cheekbones and was lost in the beauty off his was staring at me with lust in his eyes.I bent forward and captured his lips with 's fingers gripped my t-shirt and lent into the kiss.I moaned."Undress him" Dougie whispered into my ear.I was quick to start button up his shirt and throwing it away.I broke the kiss and kissed my way down his chest while letting my arms roam over his I got to his shorts I could see the growing bulge I fumbled to open his belt before throwing it to the floor and attacking the buttons and the raised up his hips so I could drag them off with his boxer in one his cock was released I moaned and looked hopefully up at Master Dougie and Master Dougie and I grinned before wrapping my hand around stroking it up and down before I took it in my my mouth I enjoyed the sweet taste and the feeling off him in my gripped my hair and moved it faster and bucked his hips against me faster and faster and I felt that he was about ready to cum.I whimpered and protested as someone dragged me off whimpered as well and trusted up against the air looking for some friction.

**Chapter 33Danny p.o.v **

"Strip" Was Harry simple demand that I was quick to cock was hard, but nothing was harder and stronger then the want to please.I was deep in my I was done undressing I sat down on my knees, spread them and held by hand behind my back.I bowed my head slightly to show that I wasn't going to put up a struggle.I was vulnerable."All four, both of you" Master Dougie commanded in the new position I felt the happiness inside me.I moaned quietly as someone pulled on the beads inside all the time it had spent in there my hole was wide and stretched.I loved the feeling off every ball sleeping out off was a special feeling that I never would grow tired the last one was out I whimpered at the empty feeling."Come to me Daniel" I heard Harry say and I peeked up to see him sitting naked on the couch.I crawled over and stood on all four next to his mouth stated to kiss every bit of skin it could reach. I heard Master Harry chuckle before pulling me up by the guided me so that I was sitting facing him in his lap."Rise up slightly" He told.I did as he held his cock straight as he told me to slowly sit down on took all I had to not sit down on it completely straight hands gripped my hips as he starting thrusting up against me at the same time as he directed my seemed like it was just me and him that moment. The moans coming from Tom and Master Dougie seemed to fade and all I could see was Master I felt was his cock pounding me, his hands gripping I saw was the pleasure written across his face and knowing I was bringing it meant the world to me.I was lost for was everything. Always had been and always would be.I closed my eyes gently as Master Harry came in me. A small smile touched my grabbed my face and bent me his mouth met mine I opened my mouth to let tongue roomed around and played with while his cock was going softer inside several minutes he pulled me lifted me up and his cock slipped out off me.I whimpered in lose.I slid down to the floor and curled up right next to his feet."Stay here" Master Harry commanded as he stood up and I was about to follow on all four I watched him walk away and come back with a suitcase behind him.

**Chapter 34Danny p.o.v **

Master Harry put the suitcase down and opened the eyes widened as I looked at the stuff every toy and bondage gear that was possible to pack was inside Harry winked me over and I eagerly quickly crawled over and looked mouth opened in a small stroked my hair."Pick one thing that you want" He told me thing?I thought in my mind.I wanted all of it!Letting out a little whimper I looked up at him shook his head."Just one thing pet" He told defeated I turned my eyes back the thinking hard about it I chose a pair of leather at them I look at Master Harry."Those please" I say nods with a little picks them up and tells me to hold my hands them up I look at the cuffs Master Harry locked the leather cuffs around me I loved the feeling off them."Thank you Master!" I say honestly."Lay down on your back" He a deep breath I lay down touch the cuff on my right feels right to wear breath gets caught in my throat as I feel lather cuffs getting fastened around my ankles as well.I actually coo out loud and close my eyes at the feeling.

**Chapter 35Harry p.o.v **

I lock the cuff around his ankles and watch as he takes in the up a rope I start tying it on the cuff and to the other before connecting that rope with another I tie on the other two this behind his eyes were on into them I could see that he was far in his sub space.I smiled at him and saw how it affected him deep that happened was for me what was running though his everything had to be done for me or DougieI stood with one foot at each side and bended down his cheek I spoke softly."Your such a good boy aren't you? Good little pet for Master" I praised eyes were wide as he took in the words.A gave a short nod."Good boy for Master" He whispered back.I nodded and looked at my pet.

**Chapter 36Danny p.o.v **

Opening my eyes I looked around and wondered where I was. This wasn't our that Tom was fast asleep next to me I slipped under his covers and cuddled up to I felt the warmth of his body I snuggled closer and suddenly remembered where we were.I could have smacked myself but I was afraid it would wake up Tom or the Masters. Lying with my head resting on Tom's chest I decided that they were all being sleepyheads and carefully got up from bed. I wandered into the living room and stared out at the sea. It was beautiful. Even thought it was early the sun was up and glistening in the water. I opened the patio door and bathed in the warmth of the sun. It was going to be a very hot day by the looks off it. Feeling giddy I smiled at nothing and walked back inside.I froze in my tracks as I saw Tom walking sleepily out of the bedroom. My eyes stared at his wrists and ankles. I shook my head and ran up to him. I tugged at the leather cuffs around his was mine and only mine!"No!" Tom protested and tried to push me away. "They are mine! You're not allowed to wear them! I shouted back at him and tried to open them, which proved to be harder then I had thought. "Master put them on, so I'm allowed! They aren't yours!" He shouted back and batted my hands away. "They are mine! They said so! They were given to me!" The anger inside bubbled dangerously and I glared at Tom. Before I knew it we were on the floor throwing punches at each other. "Give them back!" I screamed, tears of anger rolled down my face and I quickly wiped them away. When Tom shook his head once again something inside me exploded. My hand clenched into a fist and before I could stop it had connected to his nose. Blood started to flow from it was like everything was moving in slow motion. What had I done?I whimpered and slowly stood whole body was trembling with for myself. My head whipped to the side as I heard the bedroom door slam open. Master Harry and Master Dougie's tired faces took in the scene before they rushed at Tom's side.I started to back away from the I realised what I had done and a hand came to cover my mouth. Feeling sick I dashed out the door before falling to my knees and threw up on the pavement.

**Chapter 37Danny p.o.v **

My body wouldn't stop shaking. The images off Tom lying there with blood running down his face wouldn't leave me. After throwing up I had ignored the calls for me to get back inside and had run as fast as I could to get away from what I had done. I didn't know how long I had been sitting here. "Hi" I heard a soft voice say behind me. Turning my head slightly I saw the other man who had come to pick us up at the airport. Simon I think his name was. "Are you okay?" He asked and walked closer. I said nothing as I turned my head back looking straight a head. He said as he walked away some. I heard him calling someone and I could only assume it was to Master Harry or Master Dougie. I sniffled and felt the shame inside. I regretted so much what I had done but those cuffs were mine!"Harry will be here soon" I heard Simon say quietly and nervously behind me. Bending my head forward to rest in my arms I cuddled together as much as I could. "I heard what happened between you and Tom" He continued saying as he came to sit next to me. "I understand how it must have felt like" He whispered. I said nothing back and we sat in silence for several minutes. "I really screwed up this time. I really hurt him. And there is no excuse for that" I whispered back and glanced at him with tears in my eyes. He gave me a small smile."You know the worst part of it is?" I asked him quietly. Simon shook his head. "I'm still sort of angry at Tom and Masters" I laughed bitterly at the didn't have a chance to say anything else as Harry came walking up behind us then. "Danny, are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry said and crouched down in front off me. I nodded but avoided looking at him."Thank you for calling me Simon" Harry spoke. "No problem" He responded. "It was nice talking to you Simon" I told him as he stood up to leave. "Let's go back to the house, I think we need to have a serious talk all of us" Harry said and stood up straight.

**Chapter 38Danny p.o.v **

The walk back to the house was silent. It was awkward and it didn't feel right. As I saw the house I started to walk slower and the front door I stopped and looked at the ground. "Is he still wearing them?" I asked quietly. "I don't know" He replied back. Resting my head against the door frame I wished he didn't. "Come here for a sec" He said. Turning around I saw him sitting on the I walk over and sit down next to him. I sniffle and wipe my eyes as tears already threaten to fall down and I hadn't even started to talk."It was about three months into our relationship. Only you and I were home. Dougie and Tom were out somewhere for the evening. I remember it as it was yesterday" I shakily started saying.I couldn't look at him so I stared out through some bushes and out towards the sea. "It was perfect that night. Just you and me. No disturbances. Just a Master and his boy. After we had had dinner we sat down in the couch and cuddled up together and you brought out a gift" I sniffled and closed my eyes as I remembered the night. "You told me that the gift was all mine, and I got it because I was a good boy and because I was your boy" I was openly crying by now."Only I would ever wear it! Only me cause I was your boy and the only one!" My voice higher and higher and in the end I was shouting."And I think I realised today for real that I'm not your only one anymore. I got so angry this morning because he was wearing my cuffs and they are mine, meant only for me. But you had let him wear them, so then I got angry at you too" I whispered.I couldn't help the little flinch as Harry laid his hands on my cheek and made me look at him."I'm so sorry Danny" He whispered. "I shouldn't have let him wear them, I was wrong to let him. But it's my fault, not his or Dougie's fault. All mine" Harry continued to one said anything more for a good while.I closed my eyes and tried to stop crying but the tears seemed to leak out more and the first sob left me Harry brought his hands around me and held me tight and let me to him I wished that things were the way they used to be.

**Chapter 39Harry p.o.v **

Looking down I wondered if everything would be the same between the four off could I have forgotten about that gift?Resting my head in my arms I sighed once more and glanced at Danny and Tom that were lying in separate beds, taking a nap."Don't beat yourself up about it so much Harry, it's just as much my fault as yours" I heard Dougie say behind me before I felt him sit next to me. "This is the first time in months that they aren't sleeping in the same bed" I noted sadly and looked at Dougie. He gave me a little smile. "Everything will be okay again. I'm sure off it" He said strongly with a little nod. I gave a smile back. "I sure hope so" I said and rested my head against Dougie's. Letting my thoughts wonder I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling off Dougie's fingers rubbing my back. "What do we do next?" I asked him quietly. "We talk, agree on what to do all four of us and then we be ourselves. We got to get better at being open with each other and I also got some ideas on what to do to make our Master/boy relationship better.I nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to order some dinner okay?" Dougie said and pulled away.I once again nodded and turned back to look at Danny and Tom as they slept on.

**Chapter 40Danny p.o.v**

Hearing music from one off the other houses not too far from ours house I continued my walk down the road. Peeking curiously inside I saw one girl with her toothbrush in her mouth while the other girl was using her toothbrush as a microphone.

Suddenly feeling someone grabbing my ear and dragging me away I yelp and immediately try to get free.

"Dinner is getting cold, because you decided to go for a walk. I do not deserve it, Harry doesn't deserve it and Tom doesn't either. If I catch you going off without telling anyone or asking for permission to do so then you will be grounded and punished! Do you understand?" A rather pissed off Dougie gritted out. Almost positive that my ear would fall off I quickly nodded. "I understand!" I yelped out."Good, when we get back you will apologize to Harry and Tom for making them wait" I nodded none too happy and was pushed in front of Dougie.

Just outside the door Dougie swatted me on the bum and gave me a look.

Packing up my attitude I walked inside and took off my shoes. Biting my lip I walked over to the table where tom and Harry had stopped talking. "I'm sorry I went for a walk without telling and making you wait for me for dinner" I said as my cheeks fleered with embarrassment. "It's okay, but I'm sure Dougie has told you what will happen if you do it again" Harry said. "Yes Sir" I said quietly. "Sit down and eat your pizza then" Harry continued and put a piece on my plate. "Thank you" I mumbled before starting to eat.

The meal was the way through it I kept glancing between Tom, Dougie and Harry. Our dinners had always been fun and chatty. In the end I just sat there playing with my food, feeling hopeless.

"Hey" I heard someone suddenly say.

Turning my head to the right I saw Harry bent down looking at me concerned.

Looking around I saw the table was pretty much cleared and I couldn't see Tom and Dougie anywhere. A hand stroked my hair. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked bringing my attention back to him.

He stood up and welcomed me into his arms when he saw the look on my face.

Pressing my face into his neck, I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I miss Tom" I said quietly and broken. "Why don't you go to him then?" Harry suggested.I shook my head and clung to him. "I don't know what to say" I explained to him. Grabbing my face Harry pulled me slightly away from him. "Will you give it a go? For me?" He asked with a little smile. I just looked at him for the longest time before I nodded. "Okay"

**Chapter 41**

**Danny p.o.v**

Opening the door to the bedroom quietly I peek inside. Tom is sitting on Harry and Dougie's bed doing nothing.

I take careful steps in. either of us has said anything but we had glanced at each other a few times.

The silence was awkward and every bit uncomfortable.

With small steps I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge furthest away from him.

How long has had it been since we had both slept in it?

"Tom, I" I started quietly. Fiddling with the bed clothing I searched for the right words. No matter how hard I looked there seemed like no words was able to describe how I felt to him.

"I'm sorry" I and Tom both said at the same time. A faint smile appeared on my face. "Will you forgive me?" Tom asked unsure. I nodded. "If you forgive me. I'm sorry I hit you" I said as I turned around. Now sitting face to face we still didn't look at each other. "It's okay. I forgive you too" He said.

Inching closer to him I let him grab my hand and pull me closer.

As I felt his arms wrap around me once again I squeezed my arms around him.

There was nothing like a Tom hug.

Closing my eyes my lips worked their way to Tom's.

Grasping his hair and shirt I moaned as our tongues crashed together. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on by him.

My hands explored the familiar body and pushed away the clothes that were in the way.

"Tom" I whispered out loud as I broke away from the kiss.

"I've missed you" Tom uttered turning a little shade of red.

I smile and blink.

"Missed you too" Easing down on the bed, I lied my head to rest on his chest and took a deep breath.

Opening my mouth to speak I'm cut off as the bedroom door opens.

"I take it you've made up then" Dougie said and leaned against the doorframe.

Both Tom and I nodded. Dougie smiled. "Good, come here. It's desert time"

Holding on to Tom's hand as we walk into the living room, I see four bowls of ice cream on the table and some bottles of water.

"You guys want to see a movie or something?" Harry asked and heard Tom reply yes. Hoping we wouldn't end up watching some of his geeky movies, me and Tom sat down on the sofa.

I smiled as Tom pulled me close and put my feet over his lap. The corner on the sofa was the best place to sit.

After popping a movie into the DVD player, Harry handed me my bowl of ice cream and sat down with the rest of us. I frowned for a second as I realized I've gotten less ice cream then them but decided to let it slip by this once.


End file.
